


La noche de dos

by ElbethVicious



Category: La magia de dos
Genre: Adult Content, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Erotica, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Witch, Witches, la magia de dos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Esto es un regalo para @sgaywalker quien hoy publica su primera novela "La magia de dos", la cual podéis (y debéis) comprar aqui: https://www.megustaleer.com/libros/la-magia-de-dos/MES-119738Las primeras lineas (escritas en cursiva) pertenecen al inicio de la novela, yo solo he querido completar lo que su pudor no le dejó hacer.Leed a Cris.
Relationships: Elvira/Margarita
Kudos: 8





	La noche de dos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo para @sgaywalker quien hoy publica su primera novela "La magia de dos", la cual podéis (y debéis) comprar aqui: https://www.megustaleer.com/libros/la-magia-de-dos/MES-119738  
> Las primeras lineas (escritas en cursiva) pertenecen al inicio de la novela, yo solo he querido completar lo que su pudor no le dejó hacer.   
> Leed a Cris.

_ La muchacha asciende por la colina con las faldas recogidas para no tropezar y un jadeo insistente atascado en la garganta. Desde el cielo, la luna le ilumina los pasos y le tiñe de plata la frente bañada en sudor. Siente el fuego del cansancio abrasarle los pulmones cuando se detiene un instante para observar la figura que, frente a ella, se hunde en la noche con rapidez y elegancia. _

_ —¡Elvira! —exclama. Su voz extenuada recuerda al graznido de los cuervos que custodian el silencio del lugar a donde se dirigen—. ¡No corras tanto, espérame! _

_ Su acompañante, Elvira, se gira entonces para mirarla. En ella no hace mella el cansancio del ascenso. En algún punto del camino ha perdido las cintas que le sujetaban el cabello y ahora lo lleva suelto, salvaje, una corona de fuego que enmarca su rostro arrebolado por la emoción. Le brillan los ojos de oro, con esa determinación y vitalidad que despierta en ella la cercanía de la muerte. Se ríe. _

_ —¿Me harás esperar hasta año nuevo, Margarita? —la provoca, con una sonrisa pícara y un contoneo de caderas que le quita el aliento por un motivo muy distinto al del agotamiento—. ¿Tendré que divertirme yo sola? _

_ A unos metros ya se ve la verja del cementerio y a Margarita le cosquillea la piel ante la promesa de los besos de Elvira, que desanda sus pasos para reunirse con ella, agarrarla del brazo y ayudarla a subir el trecho que falta. Le roba un beso justo en la comisura de los labios, un beso que le roza la piel suavemente con la punta de la lengua y deja a Margarita con el corazón amenazando con salir del pecho y un peso líquido en el estómago. Intenta devolverle el beso a Elvira, pero ella se aparta con una carcajada y su voz, suave, sugerente, le caracolea en el interior del oído cuando susurra en él: _

_ —Si quieres más, tienes que darte prisa. _

_ Veinte pasos más y puede tocar el frío hierro de la verja del cementerio. Los cuervos las reciben con un graznido que corea el chirrido lastimero del metal al girar sobre las bisagras. A Margarita se le han hecho eternos los quince minutos de caminata desde las primeras casas hasta el camposanto. El lugar es pequeño, como el pueblo, y no tiene más vigilante que las estrellas y el tiempo. Cuando atraviesa las puertas, el cuerpo de Margarita tiembla entero de anticipación. No puede más, no puede más y si Elvira no la toca de una vez, se morirá y ella tendrá que enterrarla allí, con el resto de muertos de Trasmoz. Está convencida de que ellos sienten su deseo, que los huesos retumban en sus tumbas al ritmo del vaivén de las caderas de Elvira. No puede más con esas caderas. Las agarra, las empuja hacia ella, hunde el rostro en su cuello. _

_ —No puedo más, Elvira. —Es un gemido quejumbroso lo que sale de su garganta, una súplica desesperada. Las manos de Margarita buscan los lazos del cinturón de Elvira. Se enzarza con ellos en una lucha impaciente—. Aquí. Aquí mismo. Sabes que no hay guarda, no nos verá nadie. No me hagas esperar más, por favor. _

_ Elvira suelta un ruidito, a medio camino entre una carcajada y un suspiro, cuando los dientes de Margarita le rasgan con suavidad la piel suave del cuello. Se vuelve mantequilla entre sus brazos y por un instante Margarita cree que va a dejar de jugar con ella, que parará de provocarla para enredarle los dedos en el pelo, bajo la cofia, y besarla de una vez con esa pasión que siempre la deja sin respiración y con el alma en carne viva. Pero nada de eso ocurre, sino que Elvira se queda quieta, dejándola hacer, con la respiración agitada, dudando. _

_ —Nos vamos a helar aquí fuera. —protesta, sin mucha convicción, cuando Margarita le suelta el último lazo del cinturón. _

_ —Yo me encargaré de que no pases frío. —El cinturón de Elvira cae al suelo cubierto de hojas y ella suspira y tiembla en respuesta. Margarita sabe que no es de frío—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me darás calor, Elvira? _

_ Elvira no lleva corsé. Cuando la mano de Margarita se cuela por debajo de la camisa y le acaricia suavemente la piel caliente del estómago ya no hay vuelta atrás. _

_ Elvira suelta una maldición entre dientes y se gira entre los brazos de Margarita para cubrirle la boca en un beso furioso, con más ansia que acierto. Margarita se lo devuelve como puede, agarrándose a ella para no sucumbir de rodillas al peso de las emociones que la invaden por dentro. Alivio, deseo, amor, deseo, deseo. Elvira le muerde los labios y le clava las uñas en la cintura y Margarita se muere, alcanza la gloria y resucita cuando Elvira se aleja de su boca para llenarle el cuello de besos. Su cabello rojo le hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Huele a otoño, a hechizos, a Elvira, los olores favoritos de Margarita, que siente que se enciende y que el calor le invade todo el cuerpo, desterrando el frío de octubre a medida que la lengua de Elvira le deja surcos húmedos sobre la piel. _

_ Es entonces cuando ocurre. Cuando Elvira se separa bruscamente de ella y le cubre los labios con los dedos para acallar sus protestas. Cuando Margarita la mira, sin comprender, y Elvira le dedica una sonrisa que guarda solo para ella. Hasta las estrellas contienen el aliento cuando Elvira llama al viento, que rodea a las dos muchachas con la ternura de una madre. _

_ —Cierra los ojos. _

_ Un susurro. Margarita no sabe si se trata del viento o de la voz de Elvira, pero obedece. Tampoco sabe qué ocurre ni qué pretende la muchacha, pero todos los temores que pudiera sentir se desvanecen en cuanto la mano de ella se desliza dentro de la suya. Sus dedos se entrelazan y no se sueltan hasta que el viento se aleja. Margarita respira hondo y una humedad conocida le llena los pulmones. Un chasquido. Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos ya sabe dónde está, al sentir la tenue calidez de los candelabros acariciarle la cara. _

_ Abre los ojos, mira alrededor. La cripta subterránea de la familia de Elvira, su refugio, la recibe. Es una visión más que conocida, después de tantas noches de besos resguardadas entre sus muros, y Margarita sonríe. En un rincón, de pie junto al revoltijo de mantas y almohadas donde se recuestan todas las noches, Elvira la espera. Con el pelo revuelto, la mirada brillando de impaciencia, los labios rojos por los besos y la camisa resbalándole por los hombros. Margarita piensa que no ha estado más bella en toda su vida. _

_ —¿Me vas a explicar cómo lo has hecho? —le pregunta, mientras se acerca a ella. Elvira siempre ha tenido la capacidad de sorprenderla en muchos aspectos, la magia entre ellos, pero en esta ocasión se ha superado—. ¿Cómo has…? _

_ No puede continuar hablando porque la lengua de Elvira le roba las palabras invadiéndole la boca. A Margarita se le escapa un gemido y Elvira le arranca la cofia, impaciente, ardiente, salvaje. Los bucles castaños que Margarita recoge con tanto empeño todas las mañanas le caen ahora en cascada por la espalda. _

_ —Cállate, cállate, cállate, por la Madre. —Elvira parece a punto de llorar y le hunde las manos en el pelo. Se pega a ella, se frotan. A Margarita le brota otro gemido de la garganta cuando Elvira le desabrocha los botones del uniforme de criada de un tirón impaciente—. Cállate y bésame de una vez. _

_ Margarita obedece. Se pierde en su boca a pesar de ser una exploradora experta, se deja empujar suavemente hacia el montón de mantas y tiembla cuando siente el cuerpo de Elvira caer suavemente sobre el suyo. Se acarician por encima de la ropa durante un rato, segundos, minutos, horas, despacio, con cuidado, como si la otra fuera a romperse ante el más mínimo golpe. Dejan de besarse un instante para respirar y se miran fijamente, jadeando. _

_ —Ahora sí que vas a hablar —dice Elvira. Se saca la camisa por la cabeza y a Margarita se le seca la boca y el estómago le baila al contemplarla—, quiero oírte decir mi nombre. _

_ Y Margarita sabe que lo hará, sin ninguna duda, cuando los labios de Elvira bajan por su escote y sus dedos se pierden en el interior de su falda. _

La tela se ve sustituida por una cohorte de besos húmedos que le arrancan mil suspiros. La recorre como lo haría una devota, con la veneración que solo se tiene a las diosas, con la emoción que solo sienten las enamoradas. La camisa cae mientras la falda sube y cuando quiere darse cuenta su ropa se ha convertido en una amalgama difusa entremezclada con las mantas. Pero eso ahora no importa. Ahora solo importa Elvira. Los labios de Elvira. Las manos de Elvira. El fuego que ha pasado de su pelo a sus ojos y ahora, mientras sus labios se encuentran con las aureolas de sus pechos, siente como estos la abrasan, la carbonizan y teme, como tantas noches antes, acabar derritiéndose entre tus brazos antes de que todo estalle. Quizás es por eso que sus labios se entreabren, ansiosos, buscando en el aire el oxígeno que cree que le falta. Quizás, y solo quizás, por eso sus uñas terminan clavadas en el suelo, para que nada la aleje de ese infinito contenido en una cripta. 

Pero nada eso pasa, Elvira no lo permite. 

Elvira, que con su sola presencia llena la estancia, continúa con su peregrinaje, descansa unos momentos en su ombligo y se alimenta de los sutiles temblores que recorren el cuerpo de Margarita. Hambrienta, arranca sus enaguas, desciende sus besos. Entierra los dedos en sus rizos, muerde el interior de sus muslos y besa su humedad. Y con cada uno de sus movimientos, Margarita se deshace, se transmuta. Se convierte en una amalgama de suspiros y gemidos, clama a Gaia una y mil veces y, cuando el extasis llega a ella, amenazando con llevarsela lejos de todo y de todos, grita su nombre. Elvira. Elvira. Elvira. Todo se llena de Elvira. El placer flota en el aire junto a su nombre y su olor y, al tomar aire, siente que la respira, que, una vez más, está dentro de ella. 

Y entonces vuelve la calma. El fuego se reduce, casi se apaga y los labios que antes prendian, se convierten en el bálsamo que amaina su sed. Pero pocos son los besos que Margarita necesita para que esa bestia que casi siempre duerme, vuelva a despertarse, a reclamar su sitio. Poco a poco, sus besos se imponen. Lo imposible se torna real; Elvira pierde el poder, se ve arrastrada como un barco de papel en mitad de la tormenta. Y Margarita se alza sobre ella. 

Sus manos, en un primer momento, se vuelven torbellinos. La recorren de arriba a abajo, recordando cada una de las curvas que hace ya mucho se aprendió de memoria. Sus manos vuelan sobre su piel con la suavidad de una libelula, pero poco a poco se van tranquilizando, asentando, y las caricias se vuelven lentas y pesadas. Sus dedos se marcan en esa piel, tan blanca como la luna, a medida que la desprende de todo ropaje. Desanuda su vestido con lentitud, disfrutando de los quejidos de impaciencia que Elvira es incapaz de controlar. Lo deja caer al suelo, bajo su cuerpo, y tuerce la nariz, aparentemente molesta, al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, se ha encontrado de bruces con su desnudez. 

一Eres incorregible 一masculla. 

Elvira no responde, es incapaz. Busca en su mente una respuesta ingeniosa, un comentario mordaz que consiga desarmar a su amante, pero Margarita no le da esa oportunidad. Con los bucles castaños tapando su rostro, posa los labios en su cuello, despacio, llenándolo de pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre los que sopla suavemente y cada vez que exhala, es Elvira quien pierde la respiración. 

Quiere besarla, perderse en sus labios, respirar de su boca, pero Margarita no se lo permite. Margarita se aleja de ella, la observa. Sonríe y sus manos se aventuran por su cuerpo, provocandola, colándose entre sus piernas. Araña el interior de sus muslos y los suspiros se convierten en gemidos semiahogados que se cuelan por las paredes. 

Sus caderas se alzan, rogando por más, mucho más, por todo. Y Margarita, solícita, decide no alargar más su sufrimiento y se entierra en su cuerpo. Sin necesidad de magia, convierte escalofríos en terremotos. Elvira gime, suspira y suplica y, cuando el delirio se aparece, Margarita para. Para un segundo, lo suficiente para detener el tiempo y arrancarle un gruñido de queja, de deseo y desesperación. 

“Así aprenderás a comportarte como una señorita” está a punto de decir cuando Elvira se revuelve entre sus brazos y, en un acto de rebeldía, atrapa sus labios con los dientes, los mordisquea. Invade su boca, bebe de su respiración y ambas se abandonan a la locura. Sus extremidades se entremezclan, olvidan la propiedad de las pieles y cuando finalmente estallan, una en los brazos de la otra, es como si las estrellas se detuvieran sólo para verlas dormir. 


End file.
